


Bowling ball

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [6]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Fluff cuddle poly fic bro





	Bowling ball

Tom sighs, pulling his goggles off, setting the futuristic contraption on his nightstand. 

The jehovah falls back on his bed, twisting up in the soft warm blankets, a perk only people important enough to Red Leader receive. The base was quiet, only the sound of rain hitting the windows and the occasional guards walking past the door. The world around Tom is dark right now, he doesn’t mind though that’s why he took of his goggles. 

After a few moments of silence, a soft click catches Tom’s attention.

“Hey baby” Edd greets, walking over to the bed “Edd?” Tom asks, shivering lightly when Edd traces his cheek. “I was sent to drag you too Tord’s room” Edd says, scooping the blind male into his arms, laughing as Tom tries to hide his face in Edd’s chest.  
“No! It's cold” Tom shrieks, his cold feet meeting the cold air of the hallways. “oh hush, I'll get T- Red Leader to send you too like Russia or something” Edd says, avoiding a blind swipe at his head. “okay we've arrived at the lions den” Edd stage whispers, pushing the large heavy door open. 

“Edd that took you like three years” Matt says from a much larger bed than Tom's, giggling at the Norwegian laying on his lap. “we had to sneak around the lion's minions” Edd defends earning a grumble from Tord. 

“YEET” Edd shouts, tossing Tom on the large bed. “Edd!” Tom cries out, landing on the bed, scrambling to find Matt or Tord, feeling around with his hands.  
“aw~ so cute, Tord look our little racoon is looking for us” Matt laughs, patting Tom’s hand. “He’s quite cute” Tord agrees, his voice overpowered by his accent, something all of his lovers agree is hot and adorable. “Guys don’t do this to me” Tom whines, making a grab for Matt’s hand only for it too disappear from his reach. 

“Okay stop bullying Tom before he bites” Edd hums, picking up Tom as he crawls over too Matt and Tord, setting Tom in his lap. Tord chuckles, brushing some of Tom’s hair out of his eyes. Edd kisses the small commie, his lips lingering a few moments longer before pulling back “You two tired?” He asks getting two nods. “Yeah Tord had to give three speeches, I’m surprised he hasn’t shut down” Matt claims, yelping when Tord collapses on his shoulder, sending a glare his way. “Okay okay! I’m sorry jeez. But like Tord probably won’t speak much for the rest of the night”. “Hmm bet you did a great job love” Edd hums, cupping Tord’s face in his hands.   
“Tom had to deal with a ton of bright lights and a ton of overwhelming visual stuff, he did such a great job I was worried he would panic but he pressed on” Edd mummers, pulling one of his hands away, using it too scratch Tom’s head.  
“yeah, I'm quite tired too… Tord! Let me cuddle” Matt whines, trying to pull the smaller male into his arms. Tord kicks at Matt, pulling the blankets over his head “oh that’s how you want to play” Matt says, rolling over so he is on top of the commie. “Hey” Matt says, resting a hand on Tord’s shoulder. “H-hi” Tord whispers, squeaking softly when Matt wraps his arms around the smaller male. “I love you” Matt says, pressing his lips to the commie in his arms. “Love you guys” Edd says, rubbing small circus into Toms side. “Love you to” Tom says, laughing softly as Edd guides Tom's lips too his. The four giggle as they lay in silence, enjoying everyone's company.


End file.
